The Gift
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Lily comes home after being away for six months. She and Scorpius immediately begin fighting over spending Christmas with his family, with her gift smooth things over?


Lily and Scorpius walked in silence up the paved road towards Malfoy Manor. They had decided to park their car near the street and walk "Because it's good exercise." Scorpius had said. Lily had her arms wrapped tightly around herself. The snow was falling thickly in a heavy blanket. "Remind me again what we're doing here." he huffed.

"We spend Christmas Eve with your family and Christmas Day with mine. It's been like that for five years." she said through an obviously well rehearsed argument.

"Yes, well you've been on tour for the past six months and in that time I've seen you twice!" Scorpius stopped looking at her.

"Scor my music is finally taking off. I've recorded five albums in the last two years!" Lily said looking back at him. "And I don't remember you complaining when we had an all expense paid trip to Paris, Barcelona and Rome!"

"Yes, but that was different!" Scorpius hissed as they reached the door and they knocked.

"And how the bloody hell is it different?!" She snapped back.

"Because we were on vacation for your health!" Scorpius said just as the door opened.

"Everything alright out here?" Astoria asked looking at the angry expressions on both her son and her daughter in laws faces.

"Everything is just fine Astoria." Lily closed her eyes and looked at her "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Astoria said hugging the young girl.

"Happy Christmas mum." Scorpius said hugging his mother and watching as his wife walked down the hall into the sitting room.

"What on earth is wrong?" Astoria asked.

"I don't know. I just said it would be nice to spend a little time alone and she bit my head off." Scorpius said. They walked into the sitting room where Lily sat in the arms of his sister, Amanda.

"What did you do to her?!" Amanda hissed.

"Nothing!" Scorpius said holding up his hands in defense.

"Nothing is something!" Amanda said softly "She rushed in here and began sobbing!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Lily got up and ran from the room and into the downstairs powder room where she could be heard retching.

Scorpius paled and ran after her. Knocking softly on the door "Lily? Love, are you alright?"

"I'm f…" she lost it again.

"MUM?!" Scorpius yelled.

"I'm right here." Astoria said plugging her ears. She knocked lightly on the door "Lily, dear? May I come in?" there was a click and the door opened slightly. "Scorpius go back into the sitting room."

"But mum!"

"Go!" Astoria pointed sternly.

"Fine!" Scorpius stomped back like a two year old. Amanda pounced on him the moment he walked back in. "OW! Get off me!"

"No!" Amanda punched his shoulder. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Nothing!" Scorpius said trying to get his crazy sister off him.

"OI!" a loud voice called. Turning the two saw Amanda's husband and Scorpius' brother in law James Potter walking into the sitting room. What the bloody hell is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing." the two said getting up. Amanda walked to her husband and pecked him on the lips.

"Mana what the hell is going on?" James asked looking at his wife.

"Nothing Lily feels sick that's all." Amanda said.

Scorpius got up and straightened his robes. "Happy Christmas, James."

James smirked "And to you. You and my sister still fighting?" Scorpius looked at him confused on how he knew. James smiled "Lily called me two days ago in tears over something. Couldn't understand a word she said."

"Ah, two days ago she was coming home from her Christmas tour." Scorpius said bitterly. "I will be glad when she retires from all this."

"Retire?" Amanda looked at him "Why would Lily retire?"

"Because she wants to." Scorpius said "Said it's getting to be to much, wants to be a healer instead. I'll follow her anywhere. She's my wife and whether she thinks so or not I love her."

Lily walked back into the room, but stopped listening to her husband. Her heart fluttered at his words and she ran in the room pouncing on him kissing him soundly. "I love you too Scor."

"Heard all that did you?" Scorpius smirked.

"Yes, yes I did."

"So Lily what is this big present you have for Scor?" Amanda asked.

"Later, I'll give it to him later." Lily blushed.

"Oh no I think you should give it to him now." James smirked. "I want to see his face."

Lily sighed "Alright let's go to the parlor." Draco and Astoria smiled a knowing smile as Lily led everyone to the parlor where the grand piano sat. Lily sat down and began playing. Humming she began singing,

"Winter snow is falling down  
Children laughing all around  
Lights are turning on  
Like a fairy tale come true  
Sitting by the fire we made  
You're the answer when I prayed  
I would find someone  
And baby I found you

All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart  
From being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful every day  
For the gift"

James sat next to her and began singing with her

"Watching as you softly sleep  
What I'd give if I could keep  
Just this moment  
If only time stood still  
But the colors fade away  
And the years will make us grey  
But baby in my eyes  
You'll still be beautiful

Brother and sister smiled at each other singing in harmony. "

All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart  
From being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful every day  
For the gift"

"There's a gift somewhere in there isn't there?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes." Lily smiled still playing.

"All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day"

"You saved my heart  
From being broken apart"

"You gave your love away  
I can't find the words to say"

"That I'm thankful every day  
For the gift"

Lily waved her wand a a medium size box fell in Scorpius' lap. "What is this?" he asked her.

"Open it and find out." Lily said getting up off the piano bench and sitting on the arm of her husbands chair.

Scorpius looked at her and opened the box. He pulled a picture out, only it wasn't a normal picture. It was a sonogram picture, two little boys, twins. They were having twins. In the corner Lily had wrote a little note, two little words that made Scorpius' heart melt. "Hi Daddy." He looked at Lily who was crying. "We're pregnant?" Lily nodded more tears falling from her face. "Oh sweetheart!" he wrapped her in his arms.

"Your happy?"

"So very happy this is the best Christmas gift ever." Scorpius kissed her.

Lily smiled "Good because we're doing this tomorrow for my family."

"No, let's just tell them. Won't get that reaction twice, love."

"Alright. I love you Scor."

"I love you too."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: And there we go, yet another Christmas fic! I only own Amanda everyone else belongs to the ever fabulous JK Rowling, **"The Gift"** belongs to Jim Brickman and his record company. Beautiful song and it worked for this fic. **


End file.
